User talk:Perchan
Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:34, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Arcanism I know there are already some pages of Arcanism, but I was thinking of making my own. As for my version its accurately to call it tradition Arcane Magic found in many games. The Arcanism is a subgroup of Caster or Holder Magic depending on the medium used. It uses nine tradition forces used in arcane magic. Example this what I call Arcanism of the Elements its one spell. This spell can allow the caster to control the tradition four base elements of air, fire, earth, and water. However each spell has set limitations that can't be surpassed. This particular Arcanism cannot be used as having four Maker Magic, now some can do stuff like Ajeel use of Sand. But cannot make weapons and the like. Furthermore it cannot create new amounts only control pre-existing material. Also another limitation is each one has both a time limit of use and cool down period. Only the most powerful mages can bend this rule. Inshort the Arcanism are nine magics that give dominance over one specific part of the world. But its not reality altering and one doesn't need to learn all nine. Most mages only use Arcanism. Also about Historians of the Living. A little to Infinite Tsyukoyomi for me so I will drop it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:58, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Subnote can you archive my talk ppage? I use to know but can't figure it out.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:01, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the archive. As for the Arcanism, it's not just elemental magic. It's nine spells that control nine specific things, not just elements. I'll make them all and get back to you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:28, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I decided from nine to four forms of Arcanism. As nine are too many to make. Here are the Arcanism. *1. The Elements I already gave you its limitations. *2. The transformation of objects. Can transform non-organic things into other things. *3. The Healing Arts, a type of healing magic not linked to Sky Dragon|God Healing Magic. It can cure infections and heal wounds even remove scars. But its second to Wendy's healing. *4. The Power of Life and Death. This is the strongest spell of Arcanism also it's forbidden and a Black Art spell. It can't kill or resurrect anyone. It's a balancing spell. If someone is dying, another can take the death in their place. This way the balance of life and death isn't techincally broken. Think of Arcanism similar to Fire Magic with its different color variations. Each have different properties but are still based off an original source. Arcanism is simple magic manipulation but with properties unachievable by other magic. This is the run down, I will make each spell very detailed. I just thought I should shorten it for you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:23, May 11, 2016 (UTC) What is Gold Experience?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Lightning God Hi Perchan, with your permission, can my character Chesed use Lightning God Magic. ComicMaster619 (talk) 12:29, May 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Lightning God Slayer Yes, slayer. ComicMaster619 (talk) 12:47, May 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Ideas I would like to pitch an idea for a classification/race-ish of Mage, known as an Avatar of Magic. They are a type of Mage who are frighteningly powerful from the moment they are born, and are regarded as a Forbidden Mage due to such. They have an extreme, almost godly affinity to any type of Magic and eventually develop to manipulate Eternano itself in many, many ways for offensive, defensive and even supportive techniques. There is only one Avatar of Magic born every 5000 years, however the cycle can be broken if the existing Avatar were to become immortal. They have a type of Magic that is exclusive to them, named 'Infinitum' due to its nigh-infinite potential; it basically makes the Avatar the embodiment of Magic itself, giving them the ability to almost-instantly learn any and all types of Magic, as well as enhance their affinity to and their ability to control Eternano. However, in order to learn the Magics, they have to witness them in use; analysing their properties, Eternano usage, speed, general power, etc., all of which happens in a matter of seconds. An example of Infinitum would be "merging" with space itself, to be able to send yourself anywhere you can imagine, or controlling the space as if it actually were part of your body. Another would be using a similar method to warp an area of the environment by absorbing it into another dimension, or even absorb a person, which would leave an empty, open void; a fracture in space-time that lasts for only a few minutes, but the practitioner of Infinitum can manipulate to their will such as transporting themselves or others, and even retaining eternal youth by absorbing the Eternano of any Mage who ends up sucked into it within the short time period of its activity, which proceeds to send them back to a random location afterwards (Btw the void alternates between looking completely normal, and a warping effect, giving approaching people a warning sign). Also, Infinitum is capable of replicating all the Magic and Knowledge of a sentient target through this absorption of Eternano mentioned above, as it essentially links the user and the target for the process entirely. Infinitum comes with a cost; accessing it requires the Avatar to enter their true form via an ancient ritual. However, entering said form gradually increases the risk of falling into a death-coma while using it. Also, after leaving their true form, the Avatar is knocked unconscious/immobile for a day, and are unable to use their other Magic for at least a week due to the amount of power required by Infinitum and accessing their true form. It should also be noted that the user can only access their True Form once per month (on a day/night of a full moon, maybe?). Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 15:02, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Updated~ Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 17:14, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Lightning Devil Slayer Quick question, are all Devil Slayer Elements pink in colour? Besides that, I'd like to make a Red Lightning Devil Slayer magic though I'm happy with making a normal lightning devil slayer page if it has to be pink in colour. And I also take in mind that there is also another Lightning Devil Slayer page so I'll put my name on the article name once I create it. By the way, the slayer can consume most types of lightning, the user is not restricted to Red Lightning (if it doesn't have to be pink in colour) [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 19:59, May 11, 2016 (UTC) New Lost Magic Hey Per just wanted permission to create a new lost magic. I'm still trying to decide upon the name, I had a good one and forget cause I was exhausted, but it will be in essence the "ultimate" spatial magic. It will allow its user to create and delete space allowing for a form of teleportation, as well as being unhindered by other forms of magic similar to it, such as being able to allow themselves into pocket dimensions, or even spaces that are classified as being "conceptual". in a nutshell it would allow for the manipulation, creation and deletion of space as a whole, but these abilities are not well suited to offense, but can still be used as such but with severe limitations, being mostly relegated to defensive and supporting role. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Can I create a Lost Magic called Paranormal Magic? It is a form of Lost Magic that gives the user the ablity ability to absolute control and alter any pre-existing supernatural effect. This allows them to bring under control and alter any ability or magic that their opponent is using and use it for their own benefit. They can even negate immunties or weaken an individual with supernatural physical abilities. Obviously, if an opponent does not use or have any abilities/magic then it would make this magic useless. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:40, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Well that's just on ability. They can take control of any ability an opponent uses. For example, if someone creates fire they can bring the fire under their control and use it against the user. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking that this could be the magic that obliterated the powerful magic of ancient times, turning them into Lost Magic (as you can see the first users of this magic were very competent XD). It was created by a group of wise sages from their concern with the growing population of powerful mages. In other words, the weaker the magic/ability is, the harder it is to control. Would that be a good weakness? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Paranormal Magic "Paranormal Magic is a form of Caster Magic and Lost Magic. This magic was created by a group of wise sages from their concern with the growing population of very powerful mages. In order to control these powerful beings, they created the magic: Paranormal Magic. A magic that revolves around using one's magic power to control, manipulate, and alter the supernatural. It is believed that it is this very magic that obliterated the powerful magic of ancient times from the history books by killing its users, transforming the magic they got rid of into Lost Magic. A user of this magic is able to subconsciously draws in various properties of the surrounding area into their body. These properties react to the user's unique physiology by transcending itself before being merged together to create supernatural particles. When the magic is not being used, the particles are stored in the body, resulting in a dramatic increase in the practitioner's durability, stamina, and endurance. To use this magic, the user is able to release their magic power from any part of their body. On the way out of the body, the particles cling to the magic power in order to transform it into supernatural energy while the user's durability decreases slightly. This energy is able to be released in several forms aside from just energy. It can take on the form of a solid, liquid, or a gas. Because of its nature, supernatural energy doesn't have much offensive power nor is it particularly good for defense. Its true capabilities are shown when it comes into contact with a supernatural effect. With the help of supernatural energy, practitioners are able to have absolute control, alteration, and manipulation of any supernatural phenomena. This allows them to perform a large variety of feats. For example: taking control of an opponent's spell to use for their own benefit, negation, transmutation, enhancement, creating abilities within allies, etc. This magic even gives the user the ability to control an alter non-magic-based supernatural phenomena like pyrokinesis or Curses. Although this can very draining so it is usually not a good idea. While useful, this magic does have a lot of weaknesses. The first one being that a practitioner cannot affect an opponent's physical prowess, even if it is supernatural. This makes them vulnerable if the opponent doesn't use their abilities and sticks to ordinary combat since there will be nothing for the practitioner to control. This is especially true since, while it increases a user's durability, endurance, and stamina, it prevents other physical traits from reaching supernatural levels without the use of this magic. These weaknesses makes users nearly helpless when they are fighting enemies like Gyūki Hoori. Lastly, the supernatural properties prevent the user from learning other forms of magic, decreasing the chance they have against a fighter like Gyūki even further." Is this good? I basically made them very very weak to martial artists and weapon users. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:19, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Oops I would like to start off by apologizing. In my late night wiking I blanked on remembering to ask permission to create a race. I'm so very sorry and I promise I did not intend to do so, but I was caught up in planning. Second, I would like to now ask permission to continue creating the Fae Folk . I'm basing them off legends from where I'm from and going by the shifter race instead of the umbrella term. They aren't faeries and though they're humanoids, they're not human obviously. They have a unique respiratory system, can shift between small and larger forms, and have higher rates of regeneration. I will also be basing them off the creatures from Epic, The Borrowers, and possibly sprites as well as the Fae from a book series that I currently cannot remember the name of. Thank you for your time, and once again I'm truly sorry CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 04:41, May 13, 2016 (UTC)